This disclosure relates generally to analyzing computer-generated records, and in particular to a user interface for converting log messages into events insights.
Many components within a distributed computing system produce log data. As the number, size, and complexity of distributed computing networks grow, the volume and variety of log files also increases. The large volume of log data can be difficult and tedious to analyze. Conventional logging products are often limited because they use raw text search or use preformatted data structures to analyze log data. Accordingly, it becomes increasingly difficult for logging products to parse log files, identify potential issues, and find errors for multiple data sets and across multiple applications.